


Surrender to the Beat

by AwkwardWizardShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cop Shiro (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Edgy Keith (Voltron), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Idiots in Love, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mention of substance abuse, Mutual Pining, Pidge is a menace but we love them anyways, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Rolo is an ass, Singer Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Top Lance (Voltron), lance is dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWizardShipper/pseuds/AwkwardWizardShipper
Summary: Music is rumoured to bring people together. Maybe a few good songs, some dancing, and some singing can bring two oblivious idiots together.Keith has been going to Altea College for three years, majoring in music as a singer, and having a minor in astrology. His life has been pretty consistent since being adopted by Shiro's family. However, that consistency is about to shift with the help of a bisexual disaster, also known as Lance McClain. The dancer who sweeps Keith off his feet.Lance majors in dance, has been for three years but has been dancing for what seems like his whole life, having a minor in astrology as well. When invited to a bar night by his best friend Hunk, everything changes. All because of a black-haired beauty singing his heart out to a song that is all against love. How ironic.Will these two idiots who don't get the first thing about love end up with blissful happiness? There's only one way to find out!Welcome to Surrender to the Beat, I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Surrender to the Beat

The wind blew viciously across the campus of Altea College. At the end of September, the weather was anything but kind. All students were forced to start bundling up, whether that be in light jackets or a heavy sweater, anything to help shield them from the blasts of air. 

Keith had finally finished his music theory class for the day, which was utter hell. Who cared about theory? He just wanted to sing songs he connected with—none of that lovey-dovey, love of their life crap. 

Love. What a complete joke, sure he loved his family, they’d taken him in when he had no one. But soulmates? One true love? That was purely a myth for those who wished for more than they could chew. People break up; they leave, they cheat, they die, whatever the issue, something happens every time. 

Any of Keith’s past relationships were a far cry from true love if you could even call them relationships. Hookups were a more appropriate name for them, meet someone in a bar or a club, leave with them, and end up with a successful one-night stand. Some of them would call him, but most didn’t, not that he would pick up anyways. None of them were intriguing enough to continue on any further. Except one, but let’s not talk about that just yet. 

Pidge and Shiro would often nag him about his tendencies, his frivolous outlook on emotional connections with others. And while they were right, he didn’t need to hear their judgements all the time, even from his brother. Sure, a few tips here and there from your big brother was nice, welcome even. But they were never tips; they were words that had an unnerving lace of judgement behind them, judgement that Keith never needed from Shiro. 

Keith’s phone had let out a ring that alerted someone had texted. After being continuously ripped on for having his phone on silent by Pidge, he’d finally gotten used to putting it on the ringer after every class instead. 

Looking at his phone, it showed a few notifications from a group chat between himself, Pidge, Shiro, and Matt. 

**Group Chat: Prodigy Genius and Company**

**Members: Prodigy Genius, RoboCop, Lesser Genius, Edge Lord**

**RoboCop** (Shiro): How are we all doing this beautiful afternoon? 

**Lesser Genius** (Matt): I’m sorry I still can’t take you seriously with your name 

**RoboCop** (Shiro): Blame your demon of a sibling, I honestly can’t change it they hacked our group chat somehow! 

**Prodigy Genius** (Pidge): >:)

 **RoboCop** (Shiro): You do know I’m a cop, right?? I can investigate you literally hacking into our phones!

 **Lesser Genius** (Matt): Oh, hush Shiro, you’d never restrict Pidge from honing their skills just because you can’t change your name on a group chat. 

**RoboCop** (Shiro): They’re making fun of my robotic arm! I’m not some sideshow! 

**Prodigy Genius** (Pidge): Come on, Shiro! It’s a funny joke, and don’t act like you don’t enjoy the movie. 

**RoboCop** (Shiro): …

 **RoboCop** (Shiro): It is a classic… 

**Prodigy Genius** (Pidge): <3

 **Edge Lord** (Keith): Aren’t you supposed to be working on a project that’s due tonight, Pidge?

 **Prodigy Genius** (Pidge): I plead the fifth! 

**Edge Lord** (Keith): You’re getting coffee, aren’t you?

 **Prodigy Genius** (Pidge): You know me so well, my dear edgy friend! Would you care to join me? I’m at the campus coffee shop in C Building.

 **Edge Lord** (Keith): I’m not edgy, but I’m on my way, need a coffee after that boring ass class. I swear I almost fell asleep. 

**Prodigy Genius** (Pidge): I told you to skip the class, and I’d just hack into the school’s database and change your grades!

 **RoboCop** (Shiro): Keith??

 **Edge Lord** (Keith): No comment… 

**RoboCop** (Shiro): I really shouldn’t be in this group chat.

 **Prodigy Genius** (Pidge): LOL

Keith put away his phone, laughing a little at Pidge’s lack of care for his brother’s connections with law enforcement. There was no way Shiro would ever snitch on Pidge. Still, they made no move ever to be a little bit discreet about their non-law-abiding activities around him, which Keith found hysterical.

C Building was in the East Wing of the campus. Being in the West Wing, Keith would have to cut through the G and D Building to get to the coffee shop if he didn’t want to go all the way around the building. So, Keith made a quick beeline for the G Building doors, prying them open against the wind. 

The G Building had to be one of Keith’s favourite buildings in the whole school; it was the Arts Building after all. There were usually some snips of music he could catch while making his way through the halls. But today, it was relatively quiet. The only noise was the tapping of his shoes on the recently waxed floors. 

The quiet was nice as well. Keith always enjoyed the peace that came from quietness. It was soothing just to let silence envelope you whole, to drown in it. 

Keith shoveled through his Panic! At The Disco hoodies pocket, looking for his headphones so he could listen to some music as he walked. However, the snip of a melodic note caught his attention. Making a quick shift in his steps, he started moving in the direction of the music. 

It was one of the practice rooms that the dance majors used, generally, while learning choreography in their free time. It had one of those full wall mirrors, along with ballet bars for stretching purposes. 

The door was ajar, which was why Keith could hear the music clearly. A dancer was most likely practicing.

He was about to leave, however, hearing the soft lilt of the singer in the song caused him to gravitate closer to the door. He peered in ever so slightly, hoping not to disturb the dancer’s practice. Keith caught sight of the dancer, a tanned boy with short brown hair, and through the mirror, he could see that the boy’s eyes were a vivid blue. The most beautiful blue he’d ever seen. 

Watching the boy dance to the song was hypnotizing and caused emotions to stir in Keith that he wouldn’t fully understand for months to come. The boy’s graceful movements matched perfectly to the song, and those baggy dance clothes couldn’t be doing his well-trained body any justice. 

After a few moments the song clicked in Keith’s mind, he knew this song, it was “Surrender” by Natalie Taylor. While it wasn’t something he’d choose to listen to himself, he did appreciate the singer’s talent and ability to portray emotions in her music. Keith wanted to think that this boy that was dancing with so much passion thought the same. 

His movements were fluid and followed along with the song perfectly, almost all of his kicks, slides, and arm motions hit the beats at just the right time. But something about how the boy danced seemed to be entirely experimental as if this was his first time performing to this song. It was just so natural. There was no doubt that this boy was talented, maybe even beyond his own knowledge. 

Keith wanted to move away, but at the same time, he never wanted this view to leave his sight. It was only when the song ended that he realized he’d just been creeping on this guy’s dance practice throughout the whole routine. 

He watched as the boy ended his dance on the ground, leaning on his knees and reaching up, his chest heaving from exertion. He’d put his all into that dance, and even Keith could notice that.

As embarrassing as it was to admit, the ending of the song isn’t what finally broke this spell he was temporarily under; it was the ring of his phone—a loud one at that. 

“Shit!” he’d seethed out, stumbling away from the door entrance before the captivating dancer could catch him.

Skirting behind a wall along the hall that hid him well, Keith finally checked his phone, face flushed and hands clammy with anxiety. There was a message from Pidge, wondering where he was. He messaged them that he’d be there in a couple of minutes. 

He sighed heavily, chest rising at a faster rate than before due to the panic of almost being caught. Leaning against the wall, Keith raked a hand through his black hair stiffly, his hands shaking. 

After a moment to calm his nerves, he pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the C Building. Now he really needed a coffee. 

By the time he got there, Keith was feeling less anxious about what had just happened. Never again would he allow Pidge to convince him that putting on his ringer was helpful. 

“There you are!” Pidge called out as they saw him enter the shop. 

“I hate the ringer function.” Keith simply muttered, tossing his backpack on the floor beside his chair as he sat down. 

“Why? Did I interrupt a steamy make-out session?” they teased with a snicker. 

That earned a frightening glare from Keith. 

“As if, no I… it doesn’t matter, I just don’t like it, so I’m keeping it off!” Keith exclaimed, crossing his arms and slumping further down in the chair. 

“No! You were doing so well!” Pidge protested, claiming that Keith’s lack of knowledge with technology while having them as a best friend was appalling and offensive. 

Keith rolled his eyes at their words, clearing his throat slightly before looking up at the coffee shop’s menu board. 

“I’m going to get a coffee, want a refill?” he changed the topic. He no longer wanted to discuss his ineptitude with technology. 

“Is that even a question?” Pidge said, offering their coffee cup to him. 

He laughed at that, grabbing their cup and making his way to the front counter, ordering two coffee’s, one with two milk and one sugar, and one black. Surprisingly the black coffee was not for him; that genius friend of his often had the shakes from their obsessive drinking of the caffeine, especially with how small they were. It was a good thing he didn’t say that out loud. 

Another ring sounded from his phone, honest to god he was going to chuck this damn thing out. He peered at his phone as he waited for the coffees to be made, noticing a notification from someone he hadn’t expected to hear from ever again. 

**Message From: Rolo**

Keith opened the message and looked it over.

 **Rolo** : hey doll~ 

**Rolo** : I know you probably don’t want to hear from me after our little fight :( , But! My band’s vocalist, Nyma, caught a cold, and I need someone to take her place for one of our gigs, it’s good pay. 

**Rolo** : Plus, you can put that angelic voice to good use!

 **Keith** : Yeah, I’m gonna have to pass.

 **Rolo** : It’s $200 each for the night, come on doll. 

**Keith** : When is it?

 **Rolo** : Aha, I knew you’d pull through! It’s on Saturday at 8PM, at the Castle of Lion’s bar.

 **Keith** : Fine.

 **Rolo** : <3

Keith placed the coffees on the table as he sat down, letting out a heavy sigh. 

“What is it this time?” Pidge questioned, quirking an eyebrow up as they sipped on their third cup of coffee for the day.

“Rolo wants me to perform with his band on Saturday. Apparently, Nyma is sick.” Keith scoffed, swallowing down some of his own coffee. 

“Let me guess, you said yes.”

“Pidge, don’t look at me like that. It’s for the money.” 

“Sure sure.” They waved off, making it evident that they clearly didn’t buy Keith’s excuses. 

“I’m not going to get caught up with his shit anymore, I promise.” Keith reassured his friend, who simply nodded to his words. 

“Just don’t let him smooth talk you into shit again, you remember what happened last time. Shiro and I were so worried…” Pidge’s words wandered off, a far off look in their eyes. 

There had been a time where Keith got involved with Rolo, sexually and emotionally. Now he knew that was a stupid decision on his part, but it was in the past, and he was more than happy to leave that shit there. 

Not only were there drugs tangled into their activities, but there were a couple of weeks from the year prior that Keith just had no recollection of. Zilch, nada, absolutely nothing. It was like a blank slate, and that scared Keith more than Pidge and Shiro would ever know. Their parents knew nothing about this, Shiro had promised to keep his mouth shut if Keith vowed to stop seeing Rolo. 

That wasn’t a hardship, especially after he’d caught Rolo with Nyma, they hadn’t exactly been exclusive, which Rolo pointed out. But Keith had been so enamoured with that complete varlet, that his heart was shattered with the sight of his boyfriend with someone else, which was one of the many factors to Keith being wholly against any sort of committed relationship again. 

He wouldn’t be made a fool of, not again. 

Keith clutched at his cup of coffee, almost hard enough to break it. Startling when Pidge put their hand atop of his. 

“I didn’t mean to bring back those memories, I’m sorry, I just want you to be careful.” They explained, squeezing his hand lightly. 

“I know, don’t worry, I won’t. Actually, I wanted to invite you to the gig, to keep an eye on me, enjoy the music.” Keith proposed, smiling to his friend, he would never take Pidge for granted; they were such a great person. So put together. He really looked up to them. 

Pidge beamed at the idea, “Yes! I would love to, but not as a chaperone. You aren’t a child. But as a friend I will most certainly be there, could I invite one of my friends I made in my robotics club?” they inquired, a big smile still on their face. 

“Of course, I didn’t even know you had other friends, you know other than me and Shiro, and your brother.” That remark got Keith an excellent punch to the shoulder, which he winced at while laughing. 

“Don’t be an ass!” 

Keith snickered, “Anyways, yeah you can invite your friend, are they a special friend?” he teased them. 

“Nah, he’s like, one of those mom friends. Super nice, hospitable, gives back-breaking hugs, etc.” They listed off on their fingers, folding one down for each thing they listed. 

“Sounds exhausting, but I’m sure he’ll enjoy the show either way. Rolo may be a dipshit, but his band is good, and they always pick good songs to perform.”

“True that!” 

“Just tell your friend not to hug me, you know how I don’t like unwarned touching.” Keith pleaded, wringing his hands together anxiously. 

“Don’t worry, buddy; I’ll let him know before we get there,” Pidge reassured. They took a final sip of their coffee before it was gone entirely. 

“So, what did take you so long to get here?” they probed, resting their chin atop their hands, a Cheshire grin crossing their face. 

“Pidge, please! It was nothing…” 

“Doesn’t seem like nothing buddy, you entered the shop flushed, and with stars in your eyes, it was gross.” 

“Shut up! I did not have stars in my eyes.”

Pidge laughed at his weak argument to their accusation. 

“Just tell me, Keith.” They pushed, their demeanor shifting into seriousness rather than mischievousness. 

Keith huffed, running a hand through his hair and slumping onto the table. 

“I was walking through G Building, and at first it was silent, you know just how I like it. Honestly, I could only hear my own footsteps-“

“To the point, Keith.”

“Fine! I watched one of the dance majors throughout their whole routine, I- I couldn’t look away. He- the SONG was so captivating, and those _hips_ …“Keith cleared his throat heat rising to his pale cheeks. 

“Aww, Keith, you like a dancer, how cute!” 

“I don’t like him! I don’t even know his name Pidge. But god, those blue eyes of his, he didn’t even notice I was there. Still, those eyes were like seeing the bottom of the bluest ocean imaginable and just living there.” Keith sighed almost dreamily. 

“Buddy. You definitely have a crush; there’s no denying it. Just you talking about his eye colour made you turn to mush. Sickening, really.” Pidge teased, of course, they weren’t serious; honestly, they were a bit relieved Keith was feeling _anything_ at this point. 

“It’s not a crush! I just admire his dancing skills and ability to select a suitable song. Yes, that’s it!” Keith answered as if he had just had the most significant epiphany of his life. 

“You’re an idiot, but I love you anyway, Keithy.” 

“Kiss my ass, Holt.” 

“I won’t play into your fantasies, Shirogane!” 

“Oh, fuck off.” 

They both laughed at the other’s antics. They continued the rest of their day with more cups of coffees, more laughs, and more unintentional rants about ocean blue eyes.


End file.
